Jonathan Storm (Earth-1133)
Human Torch (Earth-1133).jpg Johnny Storm (Earth-1133).jpg Johnny Storm is the young brother of Susan Storm who was on the Space Shuttle Fantastic, with him being turned into the Human Torch. History Early Years Johnny Storm and his older sister, Sue, lived uneventfully on Long Island until their mother, Mary Storm, died in an automobile accident. Their father, Franklin Storm, a doctor, failed to save her. Despondent, Franklin descended into booze and gambling, eventually winding up in a penitentiary for murder. The children went to live with their aunt Marygay. Growing up in suburban Glenville, Johnny Storm was drawn to automobiles despite his mother's death in a car accident, and became quite a mechanic at a young age. While still a teenager, he selflessly rescued two of his friends from a burning building. No stranger to adventure, Johnny was nearly chosen as the human host of the demonic Zarathos, and was attacked by the legendary St. Germaine, who sought the power for himself. Johnny escaped the lure of Zarathos with the help of archeologist Max Parrish, the uncle of Cammy Brandeis, on whom Johnny had a bit of a crush. Fantastic Four Following his sister, Johnny joined scientist Reed Richards and pilot Ben Grimm on an unauthorized space flight. Riddled with cosmic radiation, Johnny transformed into a flaming monster when the flight crashed back to earth. Calling himself Human Torch in tribute to the World War II era hero of the same name, the youthful Johnny found new adventure as part of the Fantastic Four, proving to be an invaluable if somewhat volatile member of the team. Falling out with his teammates after a battle with the Miracle Man, Johnny left the group and encountered amnesiac World War II hero Namor the Sub-Mariner. Recognizing Namor from comic books, Johnny dropped him into the sea, hoping to restore his memory. The plan worked, but after Namor found Atlantis in ruins, he declared war on humanity. Johnny rejoined the Fantastic Four and together they drove Namor back into the sea. Later, the immature Johnny again considered quitting the Fantastic Four, this time to joining his cousin Bones' circus, but quickly returned to the team. Though a member of the world-famous Fantastic Four, Johnny was still a teenage Glenville High student, albeit one who regularly clashed with super-powered menaces. Johnny even tried to conceal his dual identity from most of the locals at first, though this proved futile as the true identities of all four Fantastic Four founders were widely known almost from the start. In solo action (and sometimes assisted by his teammate the Thing or his sister), he fought the communist Destroyer and Rabble Rouser; the Wizard; Zemu, Warlord of the 5th Dimension; Paste Pot Pete; Acrobat; Wilhelm van Vile, the enigmatic Painter of 1000 Perils; the Sorcerer of Glenville Woods; the Asbestos Man; the original Eel; the Plant Man; the Sandman; the Puppet Master, the modern-day pirate Captain Barracuda, whom Johnny defeated in the first of several team-ups with his super-heroic elemental opposite Iceman; the Terrible Trio and the Beetle. Category:Avengers Members (Earth-1133) Category:Fantastic Four Members (Earth-1133) Category:Future Foundation (Earth-1133) Category:Public Identity Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Actors Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-1133 Category:Earth-1133 Characters Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis